


nebula in a jar

by nebulaedust (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nebulaedust
Summary: "Dengar; aku bahkan bisa mengambil debu angkasa dan menghamburkannya di wajahmu, tetapi masih lebih manis pipimu saat kau sedang jatuh cinta."





	

**nebula in a jar**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
**Characters** : Australia, Vietnam. **Genre** : Friendship/slight!Slice of Life. **Rating** : K+. **Other note** : canon.

* * *

Awalnya hanya mata Jett yang mengekori gerak-gerik Lien di sisi lain meja bundar itu. Dia mengumpulkan kertas, menaruhnya di laptop dan menutup komputer jinjing tersebut. Dia menyandang tas di sebelah kiri, membenarkan sepatunya sebentar sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kursi. Berjalan tertahan-tahan di belakang Asia bersaudara yang sepertinya ... sedang _fangirling dan fanboying_ setelah rapat selesai. Tahulah Mei dan Leon selalu kompak dengan cara yang mengejutkan.

Berikutnya, dirinya yang mengikuti langkah Lien berbelok ke lift yang di sebelah kanan. Tak peduli tempat menginapnya yang sebenarnya di sayap kiri.

Lien hanya mengangkat alis ketika menekan tombol turun. Jett berhenti beberapa langkah di sampingnya, turut mengangkat alis. Lalu menoleh pula ke balik bahunya.

Hanya mereka berdua. Jett tertawa kecil.

"Makan?"

Lien mengangguk. " _Fast food_?"

"Aku oke pada makanan apa saja. Apalagi domba panggang." Sengaja ia menyaringkan suaranya di bagian terakhir, Kaelin sedang melintas di koridor belakang mereka, berbelok ke selasar tepat di belakang Jett.

Lien sepertinya ingin tertawa, tetapi ia membuang muka. Lift pun telah terbuka untuk mereka.

Jett memandang ukiran di bagian atas boks lift. Manis. Ivy yang berkelok-kelok tanpa terlihat kusut atau rumit.

"Lien."

"Kalau omong kosong lagi, aku tidak jadi makan denganmu."

Jett tergelak. "Oh, tidak. Hanya kalimat sederhana. Dengar; aku bahkan bisa mengambil debu angkasa dan menghamburkannya di wajahmu, tetapi masih lebih manis pipimu saat kau sedang jatuh cinta."

" _Puih_ ," Lien menggeleng mangkel, "membersihkan debu di atas lemarimu saja kau bersin-bersin."

Bahu Jett melorot.

* * *

Dan memang, jatuh cinta itu membuat _nya_ manis. Jett memandangnya dari sini, dari sisi belakang hotel yang menampilkan wajah lain Roma. Bukan jalanan besar, hanya sela antara bangunan-bangunan yang bergunjing dengan rasa sepi. Rapat-rapat.

Kucing-kucing mengerubungi satu manusia tengah malam ini, setelah kemarin sore merpati-merpati sibuk berebut roti di belakang seorang perempuan. Lihatlah wajah perempuan itu, yang sedang membagi daging, kemudian mengelus salah satu kucing yang menjangkau hingga berdiri di atas dua kaki.

Wanita itu tersenyum, hangat. Memang, debu angkasa atau nebula manapun jika dilukiskan di samping wajahnya, dihamburkan pada pipinya, dijadikan tiara di kepalanya, dibuat liontin yang menempel di klavikulanya, masih kalah. Jett berdeham pada dirinya sendiri. Siapa yang menurunkan gen pembual cinta ini padanya?

"Mau memberi makan kucing juga?"

Jett tersentak. "Mmm, aku hanya menonton. Tapi boleh juga."

"Ambil sendiri." Lien menjauh dari kucing-kucing yang masih sedikit rusuh. "Sudah habis di sini."

"Oh, _yeah_ ..."

Lien berhenti tak jauh darinya. Menelengkan kepala. "Apa? Mau berkata hal yang sama sepert kemarin lagi?" Lien tertawa aneh, sedikit sarkastis. "Omong manis saja kau. Kau mungkin adalah orang yang akan tetap memujiku jika aku menampilkan _Chèo_ tanpa mau tahu artinya."

Jett tersenyum cerah. "Wah, bisa jadi. Omong-omong, apa itu?"

Lien memutar bola mata. "Sudah pukul satu malam. Tidak tidur? Penerbangan ke Jerman pukul delapan pagi."

"Kau bertanya padaku atau dirimu sendiri?" Jett juga melangkah, mengikuti Lien yang menuju ke pintu utama selatan hotel lagi.

Lien tak menjawab. Namun Jett, layaknya biasa, dia anti mati gaya.

"Kau bisa akrab dengan binatang dengan mudah, itu keren sekali. Itu yang kusuka."

Terlihat senyuman miring yang sangat mendukung. "Itu karena aku jatuh cinta pada mereka."

Jett nyaris berhenti melangkah. Ia mengerjap cepat. Teringat pada koalanya di rumah. Mereka biasanya berebut sereal.

* * *

Yang tertinggal di Dinding Atlantik cuma mereka berdua. Sudah Jett duga, kunjungan historikal tak pernah lebih lama dari setengah jam. Mengheningkan cipta, pidato sesaat, selesai. Padahal masih ada waktu sebelum menuju siang dan bersiap-siap untuk pertemuan organisasi berikutnya.

Jett sengaja berdiri dekat-dekat. Menyaksikan bagaimana Lien memanggil seekor burung (barangkali camar pantai? Entahlah, dia buta ornitologi) dengan sekali siulan, dan dengan mudahnya burung itu berhenti di telunjuk Lien yang menunggu.

"Apa yang leluhurmu lihat dari Pendaratan Normandia, huh?" Lien mengelus kepala burung dengan tubuh sedang itu, yang mencicit pelan dan menunduk-nunduk.

Dan Jett masih berpikir bahwa Lien adalan _nation_ biasa, yang menonton rakyatnya bertani di sawah yang subur dari bukit tertinggi, atau turut mengarungi Teluk Halong untuk menunggu bioluminesensi dan merenungi soal leluhurnya, atau barangkali berangkat ke negara-negara tetangga untuk merumuskan ekspor-impor bersama.

Lien kemudian melepas burung itu. Menunggunya menghilang di angkasa untuk kemudian memandang Jett kembali. Mereka hanya bertukar tatap, tak ada kata, Lien membersihkan batu yang dikelilingi rumput-rumput pendek untuk ia duduki. Jett masih di tempatnya berpijak.

"Kalaupun kau memasukkan nebula dan debu angkasa ke dalam stoples, masih lebih cantik cerita-cerita dari burung itu, Jett."

"Kau bercanda."

"Mereka melihat dunia dari atas. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kita lakukan setiap saat. Salah satu dari mereka pernah bercerita tentang rasa suka mereka pada sawah dan kebun yang kurawat dengan baik jauh di pedalaman di Barat. Mereka bilang tempat itu indah, meski tidak sama dengan masa lalu, mereka menyukainya."

Jett menoleh dan masih setengah tersenyum tak percaya.

"Kau bisa bicara pada koalamu, 'kan?"

"Dan kau bisa mengerti binatang-binatang. Aku hanya bisa bicara dan bertengkar dengannya."

Lien tersenyum. "Karena aku jatuh cinta pada mereka, jauh sebelum aku mengenal diriku sendiri."

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> note:  
> * 'Chèo', jenis teater musik bermakna satir dari vietnam.  
> * ornitologi, ilmu tentang burung.  
> * pendaratan normandia, pendaratan sekutu di prancis pada 6 juni 1944, yang menjadi titik balik kekalahan poros di pd-ii


End file.
